


“hey, i (just) met you and this is crazy, but i showed up to this halloween party as character a from my otp and you showed up as character b, so make out with me maybe?” au

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Series: Tumblr Prompts AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka





	“hey, i (just) met you and this is crazy, but i showed up to this halloween party as character a from my otp and you showed up as character b, so make out with me maybe?” au

“Harry Potter?”

“ _Draco Malfoy_ _?!_ ”

Satu detik. Dua detik. Grantaire tertawa, “Oh, Enjolras. Baru kemarin malam kau mabuk dan mengoceh panjang lebar tentang segregasi asrama dan rasisme di Harry Potter; kenapa mereka cuma merayakan natal dan tidak ada Hanukkah atau Eid; kenapa tidak disinggung tentang LGBT dan multikultur di sana. Dan sekarang lihat!” Grantaire bersiul, “Kau datang jadi salah satu tokohnya!”

Enjolras mengerucutkan bibir, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, “ _Courfeyrac—tidak bisa menolak._ ”

Grantaire geleng-geleng kepala. Benar-benar kebetulan yang tidak disengaja. Dia sedang tidak punya ide mau jadi apa di pesta hallowen anak-anak kampus saat kemudian matanya menangkap ada seliweran jubah hitam di lemari baju Eponine.

Daripada datang dengan kotak kardus dan bilang ke semua orang kalau dia adalah balok di _Minecraft_ (seperti tahun kemarin), Grantaire akhirnya menyambar jubah hitam itu dan mengambil kaca mata bulat dari koleksi vintage milik Jehan. Ditambah syal merah-kuning kepunyaan Enjolras yang sudah tertinggal di kamarnya selama entah berapa minggu, dan jadilah dia Harry Potter.

“Tapi setidaknya kau tahu kau jadi siapa, kan?”

Enjolras memutar mata, melipat lengan di dada. “Aku baca Harry Potter, R. Aku tahu siapa Draco Malfoy.”

Grantaire menaikkan alis, “Oh, ya?”

“Rival Harry. Mortal enemy. Sesuatu seperti itu.”

Alis Grantaire makin terangkat, “Ah. Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau mereka lebih dari itu?” tanyanya. “Harry dan Draco, Enjolras, main kucing-kucingan karena mereka malu-malu mau. Benci dan cinta batasnya cuma tipis lagipula.”

Enjolras menyipitkan mata, nadanya menuduh. “Bohong.”

Grantaire angkat bahu, “Mau bertaruh?” katanya, kemudian membuat gerakan tangan ke arah tengah ruangan. “Tanya sepuluh orang di sana, apa menurut mereka ada _hate sex_ antara Harry dan Draco. Kalau lebih banyak yang bilang tidak, kau menang; aku akan buat surat penyataan terbuka bahwa ‘Pendapat Enjolras Tentang Harry Potter Adalah Benar dan Pendapat Grantaire Adalah Salah’, plus tandatangan lengkap dengan materai.”

Mata Enjolras masih menyipit. “Dan kalau kau menang?”

Grantaire nyengir lebar, “Well. Karena kita sudah datang sebagai Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy, mestinya kita tunjukkan sekalian buktinya ke mereka, eh?”

 

(Foto Grantaire dan Enjolras— _Harry dan Draco_ —sedang beradu lidah tertempel di papan pengumuman kampus besok paginya.)


End file.
